Be Careful What You Wish For
by nothingtolose18
Summary: Bridget only seems to care about boys, parties, and looking pretty. But then something happens to change her perspective. Someone close to her gets hurt bad. Just after she said something she regrets. Rated Teen just in case, could probably be rated less
1. Go Play In Traffic

**Disclaimer: I do not own the television show "8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter", nor any of characters. Why would I be here on fanfiction, instead of off in Hollywood somewhere, if I did? lol.**

**A/N: Love this show! This is my first fanfic for this particular tv show.**

"Mom, can I go to a party tomorrow night?" I questioned, tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Well, Bridge, it all depends on where the party is going to be held, at what time, and who it's hosted by," said my mother, not even turning away from the vegetables that she was chopping.

Eek. These were just the questions that I _didn't _want to answer. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced down. "Well, it's at ... at someone's house, and the party might go till ... I don't know, twelve, and ... and it's hosted by this girl at school," I stammered.

That was when Kerry, my annoying little sister, stuck her nose in. She marched into the kitchen. "Actually Mom, it's at this college guy's house, and it's going to be an all-nighter," she offered, on her way out the door. "I'm off to Kyle's house!" she called over her shoulder, and then slammed the door.

Rory, our weird little brother, had followed Kerry into the kitchen. He grinned and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "This should be good," he murmured.

Mom straightened up and put her hands on her hips. She stared at me. "Bridget Hennessey, is what your sister said true?"

I shook my head, but my eyes gave away the truth.

Mom sighed in disappointment and turned back to her vegetables. "Well, that's that. No party for you, Bridget. You're only seventeen! I'm not having you go to some college party for an all-nighter! Are you crazy? No way, and that's final!"

"Fine," I muttered, stomping off toward my room.

I could hear my brother chuckling back in the kitchen.

"Rory, go play in traffic!" I bellowed, continuing up the stairs.

It was a couple hours later when the telephone rang. I hopped off the computer chair and dashed to the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, hoping that it was some guy asking for me.

"Cate Hennessey?" asked the oldish, male voice on the phone.

"Just one moment, please," I said. I brought the cordless phone into the kitchen and handed it to my mother, without looking at her. "For you."

Mom took the phone and answered. "Hello?"

I could only hear her side of the conversation, of course.

"This is she." _pause. _"Yes .. yes." _pause._ "Oh, my! Yes, I'll be right there. Oh, my God!"

I glanced at my mother. She had tears in her eyes now.

"What is it?" I demanded. "What?"

She sniffed, and clicked the button to turn off the phone. "Bridget, we have to go now! Call your sister, tell her to get ready, because we'll be there shortly."

"Mom, what's going on?" I cried. I was getting scared. "What is it?"

"Just call," my mother growled, hurriedly turning off the oven and things while I dialed Kerry's cell phone number.

"Kerry, we're coming to get you now. Be ready!" I must have sounded frantic.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Kerry, sounding worried.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "Just get ready!"

I hung up the phone and quickly shoved on my shoes and grabbed the coat. By this time, my mother was waiting at the door.

She ushered me into the car and we took off, speeding, until we reached Kyle's house.

"Hey, Mom!" I cried, the realization hitting me. "What about Rory? We left him home! Why didn't he have to come?"

My mother turned her eyes away, as Kerry hopped into the backseat of the car. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know!" I cried, looking at my mother. "Mom! Come on!"

Mom looked at us, and tears were now streaming down her face. "Rory," she blubbered.

"What about him?" I demanded. "What?"

"There was an accident," whispered my mother. "After you girls left the kitchen, Rory went outside for a bit. He was hit by a car."

I heard the words "Oh. My. God." come from the backseat. I couldn't say anything.

_Go play in traffic._


	2. Try To Stay Strong

I stared straight ahead as my mother sped to the hospital. We rushed in to the emergency room.

"Yes?" asked the receptionist at the desk calmly.

"We're here for Rory Hennessey," my mother gasped out. "Can we" _pant. _"See him now?" _pant, pant._

"Um, hold on," murmured the receptionist. She typed in Rory's name and glanced at the computer. "Well, right now he's in surgery," she said.

"Surgery!" I gasped. My eyes widened in shock. I glanced at Mom. She was flabbergasted. "Exactly how bad are his injuries?" she demanded.

I gripped my mother's arm protectively and stared at the receptionist, waiting for her response. She shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask the doctor that."

A wave of anger rushed through me. "My brother," I yelled, "Is hurt, and all you can do is _shrug?!?_"

My mother grabbed me by one arm and Kerry by the other, and gently dragged us over to the chairs in the waiting room.

"When are we going to find out if he's okay?" asked Kerry. Her voice trembled.

"We have to wait for the doctor, honey," said my mom. She stared off, into a corner of the room.

I swallowed and stared at my hands. I couldn't believe that the last thing that I'd said to my brother was that he should "go play in traffic." Great, just great.

It brought me back to when my father had died. The last words that I had said to _him _were that I hated him.

I looked at my mother. "Mom," I whispered. "I didn't mean it."

"What?" asked my mother.

"I - I said 'go play in traffic.' But I didn't mean it! And now he's hurt, from a car, and maybe it's my fault, maybe I jinxed him or something."

"Oh, Bridge," murmured my mother. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth protectively. "Honey, Rory knows you didn't mean it. Sweetie, he just loved to torment you, and get a rise out of you. He got a kick out of that comment, you know he did."

I kicked the toe of my sneaker against the linoleum. "I guess," I mumbled, but I wasn't convinced.

Kerry was staring at me. "You told him to go play in traffic, Bridget? Oh, my God! I can't believe you!" She turned her back on me.

"Kerry, honey," said my mom, reaching her arms out to her. "Bridget didn't mean it, and you know it. It could have been you, or I, or anyone who said it."

"But it wasn't," snapped Kerry defiantly. "It was spoiled little Bridget, always has to get her own way Bridget. Are you happy now?" She screamed this last part. "Are you happy that our little brother is here in a freakin' hospital bed because you wished it upon him? Hope you're happy, Bridge."

Tears were pouring from my eyes now. I stood up and ran.

I ran out of the hospital, ran across the road and into the park. Then, I sat on a bench and cried and cried.

As I sat, I watched the cars go by. Some were driving the limit, some were driving slower, but most were driving too fast. How did it feel, getting hit by a car? I wanted to scream at them to slow down, to watch out.

My brother was fourteen years old. **(A/N: Not really sure of their ages). **_Fourteen. _He didn't deserve to endure such pain.

I stood, and like a sleepwalker, shuffled slowly to the edge of the pavement. _If Rory has to suffer, so should I,_ I thought determinedly. I extended a foot and placed it on the pavement. I had to wait until the timing was right. I wanted to get the major effect. I wanted to be the one to suffer. Maybe even ... end it all. This thought was a shock to me. I'd never had suicidal thoughts before, but then again, I hadn't singlehandedly wished an accident upon my brother before, either.

I pulled my other foot down onto the pavement as well. Cars were going out of their way to avoid me now.

I don't know how long I stood there like that. All I knew was that suddenly, Mom was holding me tightly and whispering in my ear.

I gazed off into the distance as she pulled me gently to the bench. "Bridget, Baby, can you hear me?"

Kerry was rubbing my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bridge. I was out of line. I know you care. I know you didn't mean it. Come on, talk to me! Please."

I closed my eyes. "I'm fine," I managed to utter.

My mother was staring at me. "Honey, please don't do that again," she begged. "I've lost your father, and now I might lose my ... my son." Her voice choked up. "I couldn't bear to see anyone else whom I love in pain."

I felt a wave of shame, suddenly, for wanting to die. What about Mom, and Kerry? What about Grandpa, and CJ, and Grandma?

"Where _are_ Grandpa and CJ?" I asked, taking a deep breath. I was feeling calmer. _It's not my fault, _I told myself over and over.

"Well, I just called them," my mother said softly. She still had her arms around me, and her head was buried in my hair. Kerry was patting me on the back with one hand and Mom on the other. "Grandpa was gone to some poker game with his friends, and CJ was out somewhere, as usual. Anyway, I got a hold of both of them, and they're on their way."

I wiped my eyes and untangled myself from my mother's embrace. I reached over and hugged Kerry, who had the job of comforting both Mom and I, even though I knew that she was hurting as well.

"I can't believe that you would do something like ... like you were going to do," murmured Kerry. She looked at me with her pain-filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Bridge. I made you feel like crap, and I know it."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Ker. It's okay. Let's just go back to the hospital and see if the doctor is out yet."

So that was what we did, the three of us holding hands as we crossed the road, trying to stay strong for one another.

**A/N: Sorry, I know that Bridget seems a little out of character, but I would imagine that after 'wishing' it on her brother (as she sees it) and then getting yelled at by her sister, she would feel quite crappy. Don't worry, it't not going to be one of those angsty fics in which she cuts herself or something. Well, review! XD Not sure when I'll get the chance to update but I hope it won't be toooo long!**


	3. The World Falls Apart

**A/N: Really sorry for how long it took to update this, guys! I have a lot of stuff going on lately, both personal and university-related, and so, yeah.. haven't been able to write anything for this fic recently. But I don't want to lose any of my readers, so I'm trying to update now. I hope this is good!**

As we entered the hospital, the three of us still clutching hands tightly, we came face to face with Grandpa and CJ. CJ was staring at his hands, his eyes red-rimmed. My grandfather was trying to appear strong, but it looked like he would break down at any second.

"C - Cate," my grandfather choked out, before enveloping her in a hug. Then he grabbed Kerry and I close to him and hugged us to him, hard.

Then CJ hugged us all together, and said, "Aunt Cate, when can we see Rory?"

My mother shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I don't know. I don't even know how bad his _injuries _are," she wailed, all of a sudden, and fell into my grandfather's arms, sobbing.

The sight of my mother, clinging to her father like she was a little girl again, triggered something in me. I wished that I could see _my _father right now. He could hold me, and comfort me, and tell me that things were going to be okay. But _my _daddy wasn't here.

I slid to the floor and buried my head in my arms. _First Dad, _I moaned inside my head, _and now possibly Rory. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

Suddenly I felt someone's cool hand touch my shoulder. I turned to face my sister.

"I bet you miss Dad right now," she whispered, kneeling next to me. "I know I do. But you don't need to worry, Bridge. Dad is looking out for us. And there's no way he'd let Rory d - die. No way."

I swallowed hard and stared into Kerry's eyes. "But what if Dad can't stop it, Ker? What if it's against his control? My gosh ... much as I always complained about him, I would give anything to have him here next to me, annoying me."

Kerry gave a wry chuckle. "I know, Bridge. I know. I feel the exact same way. But I know, in my heart, that Rory will be okay. I just know - "

"Pardon me," interrupted a dignified man with dark brown hair and a white coat as he entered the room. "Are you the family of Rory Hennessey?"

Both my sister and I whipped around to stare up at the doctor. My mother untangled herself from the clutches of my grandfather to stare, redfaced, up at him.

Shakily, my mother stood. "I'm his mother," she murmured in a voice choked with emotion. I could see the quiver in her hands and could practically _feel _her heart breaking. I wanted to run over, and hold her, and calm her emotions, but I knew that the only thing that would settle her down right now would be the sight of Rory walking out of the hospital room beaming his characteristic Cheshire-cat grin.

The doctor sighed, and gently touched my mother on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hennessey. It doesn't look too good."

And that was when my world completely fell apart.

**A/N: Please review, sorry for the **_**looooong **_**wait, and I know that this chapter is not that long, but I just wanted to write this for you guys. I'm in the midst of final exams in university, but I'm taking a break from studying so I decided to write a new chapter. (Well, I had it started; I just finished it). Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review :)**


	4. The News Isn't Good

**A/N: Yeah, remember this little story? I am so, _so _times**** infinity sorry for the long updating time! So much has been going on. I hope you guys are still reading this! Please leave a review!**

**Oh, by the way: It's been ages since I actually saw this show, so ... yeah. So I'm really sorry if any details are wrong or anything. And doctor I'm not, so please pardon any medical errors. Anyway, without further ado:**

My mother moaned and turned to my grandfather, who had come to stand behind her. She grabbed onto his arm and he began gently stroking her hands, murmuring soothing sounds. She turned back to the doctor, her face crumpled up into a grimace.

"Just tell me what it is, Doctor. Tell me what's wrong with my baby." She swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay as she blinked furiously.

I stood shakily, clutching at Kerry. We had our arms wrapped around each other, but neither of us were looking at the other. We were, instead, staring at the doctor.

He swallowed, and averted his gaze. "Mrs. Hennessey, this is hard for me to say."

"I _know _that!" My mother cried, and I jumped. I had never heard her sound so angry. "I am a doctor myself, you know. I have to deliver bad news all the time."

The doctor finally looked at her. "Okay. I'm sorry, Mrs. Hennessey, but Rory is comatose. We don't quite know for sure what trauma he sustained to the head. Also, he had a punctured liver - hence, the surgery. The liver is doing fine but he's still not awake. I don't want to give you false hope, so I'm just going to say it - we think there's only about a twenty per cent chance of him waking up. I'm so sorry."

I swallowed hard. The world suddenly seemed to slow down, and blur. People were talking outside as though nothing had happened, but in our little corner we stood frozen in time. A shiver zipped its' way down my spine, and I shuddered.

Kerry's mouth had dropped open. My mother had fallen completely silent. She had dropped my grandfather's arm and was standing there, gazing at the doctor. Grandpa was clutching at his chest in shock, and CJ was blinking back tears.

The doctor sighed sadly and walked away.

My mother was suddenly behind Kerry and I, clutching us both to her, tightly. "Oh, my babies," she moaned. "My poor little babies. Stay with Mom. Don't you leave me, you hear?" Her tears dripped into our hair.

"Never, Mom," Kerry said hoarsely.

"Never," I echoed.

"Paul," my mother whispered. "Paul, if you can hear me. Our baby boy needs you. For the love of God, don't let him be taken away from me. I need him."

That was it. I began to sob. Kerry was crying, too. We stood in a huddle, the three of us, crying for the father Kerry and I, and the husband Mom had lost, and our Rory who we were so close to losing as well. I don't know how long we stood there like that, us three who had once been five. _And may be four once again, _I reminded myself. _Bridget Hennessey, you always get what you want. And what you want most of all, right now, is your little brother back._

Grandpa finally broke us out of our reverie. "Maybe we ought to get back home," he suggested gently.

"No!" my mother cried immediately. "I am _not _leaving this hospital."

"Well the girls, at least, can come with us," CJ suggested, standing next to Grandpa.

My mother grabbed me so quickly that I gasped. She grabbed Kerry with her other hand. "You're not taking them. They will stay with me tonight. I'm not letting them out of my sight!"

I was glad she insisted. I didn't want to leave her. She needed us, and we needed her.

"Okay then," Grandpa sighed; he obviously knew that once Mom got something into her head, come hell or high water, she wouldn't budge. "CJ and I will be going on home. We'll be back here first thing in the morning. Please call us if you find out anything different, will you, Cate?"

She nodded. "Of course." We all hugged Grandpa and CJ, and they left.

"Where are we going to stay?" Kerry asked.

Mom was still gripping us both tightly. "I don't know, Honey. I wish we could go into Rory's room!"

"I guess we'll have to stay here for now," I said, gesturing to the now-empty waiting room. "We're allowed to, right?"

"We are now," my mother said determinedly. She sat down and pulled Kerry and I down next to her on either side. "We're just going to wait here until they let us know. Actually ... you two stay here for one second. Don't leave. I'm just going to go find a doctor..."

My mother disappeared down the hall, with one last worried glance in our direction.

I quickly moved to the next chair over, the one Mom had been occupying. "Oh, Ker, you don't think that I did it, though? Really?" I asked, my stomach rolling. "You always said I get whatever I want. Not that I really wanted it! But ... but ... I just can't get it out of my head."

"Shh," Kerry whispered. "Bridge, I don't think you caused this. My God, no! I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so ... in shock.. I wasn't thinking..."

"It's okay," I murmured. I lay my head on her shoulder. "I love you, Kerry."

"I love you too, Bridge," she whispered, leaning her head back against mine.

And that's how we finally managed to fall asleep, leaning on each other for support.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated and loved :)**


End file.
